disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flynn Rider/Quotes and Lines
These are quotes and lines said by Flynn Rider from Disney's Tangled. Films Tangled *''(first lines)'' "This is the story of how I died. But don't worry, this is actually a fun story, and the truth is, it isn't even mine. This is the story of a girl named Rapunzel, and it starts with the sun. Now, once upon a time a single drop of sun grew a magic golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured." *"Gothel broke into the castle, stole the child, and just like that, gone!" *"Can't you see me in a castle of my own, because I certainly can. All the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning! Gentlemen, this is a very big day!" *''(looking at a Wanted dead-or-alive poster of himself)'' "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. This is bad, this is very, very bad, this is REALLY bad! (pauses) They just can't get my nose right!" * "Alright, okay, give me boost, and I'll pull you up." * Stunned "What?! I just-- I can't believe that after all we've been through together, you don't trust me? stare at him blankly; Deadpan Ouch." the Stabbingtons the satchel * "Sorry. the satchel My hands are full. Ha-ha!" off * himself "Is this... hair?" * "Huh?" * "What?" * "Uh-huh..." * throat "I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say... Hi. How ya doin'? The name's Flynn Rider. How's your day goin'?" * "Alright, Blondie." * "Gesundheit. Here's the deal. I was in a situation, galavating through the forest, I came across your tower and... Oh... oh, no... where is my satchel?!" * "around It's in that pot, isn't it?" * "AH! jumps off him Would you STOP THAT?!" * "What?" *"Look, the only thing I want to do with your hair is get out of it! Literally!" * "Why on Earth would I want your hair? I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it. End of story." * "Yes!" * "A horse." * "A horrible decision really." * "Let me just get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel?" * "Listen, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice... Here comes the smolder." * "This is kind of an off-day for me. This doesn't normally happen. in Fine! I'll take you to see the lanterns." * weakly "You broke my smolder." * "You know, I can't help but notice you seem a little at war with yourself here." * "Now, I'm only picking up bits and pieces, of course; overprotective mother, forbidden road trip. I mean, this is serious stuff! But let me ease your conscience. This is just a part of growing up. A little adventure, a little rebellion... that's good. Healthy, even." * "I know! You're way over thinking this, trust me. Does your mother deserve it? No. Would this break her heart and crush her soul? Of course, but you just got to do it." * "In half." * a grape in his fingers "Like a grape." * "I am, aren't I. Oh, bother. Alright, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm letting you out of the deal." * "That's right! But don't thank me. Let's just turn around and get you home. Here's your pan, here's your frog. I get back my satchel. You get back a mother/daughter relationship based on mutual trust and voila! We part ways as unlikey friends." * "OH, COME ON! What is it gonna take for me to get my satchel back?" *''(bushes rustle, frightening Rapunzel; a rabbit jumps out)'' "Stay calm, it can probably smell fear." * "Ah, there it is! The Snuggly Duckling. Don't worry, very quaint place, perfect for you. Don't want you scaring and giving up on this whole endeavor, now do we?" * "YAY!" *"Sorry, Blondie, I don't do backstories; however, I am becoming very interested in yours. Now, I know I'm not supposed to ask about the hair, (Rapunzel-"Nope.") "or the mother." (Rapunzel (shakes head)-"Uh uh.") "Frankly, I'm too scared to ask about the frog..." * "She's growing it out. Is that blood on your mustache? Rapunzel Goldie, look at this. Look at all the blood on his mustache! Good sir, that's a lot of blood!" *"You smell that? Take a deep breath through the nose." (inhales) "Let that really seep in. What are you getting? Because to me, that's part man-smell, and the other part is really bad man-smell. I don't know why, but overall it just smells like the color brown. Your thoughts?" *''(looking at a Wanted dead-or-alive poster of himself at the Snuggly Duckling; disgusted)'' "Ugh, now they're just being mean." *''(during "I've Got a Dream, after being asked what his dream was)'' "Oh, no, no. Sorry boys." (quietly) "I don't sing." (crosses his arms, and a bunch of swords are pointed at him. He starts singing and dancing.) * "I will." * "They don't like me." * "They don't like me either." * "Let's just assume for the moment that everyone in here doesn't like me!" *''(barely avoided the Stabbington Brothers attack while swinging with Rapunzel's hair.)'' 'HA! You should see the looks on your faces because you look-" (crashes into a beam; strained) "ridiculous!" *''(after knocking out several guards with a frying pan)'' "Oh, mama, I have got to get me one of these!" (sword appears) *''(sword-fighting with Maximus using a frying pan)'' "You should know that this is the strangest thing I've ever done!" (Max flicks the frying pan from his hands) "How 'bout two outta three?" * up for air "It's no use! I can't see anything down there! takes a deep breath and dives underwater. Flynn dives after her and pulls her back to the surface Hey! There's no point! It's pitch black down there." * sighs "Eugene." * sheepishly "My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert. Someone might as well know." * "What?!" * himself "Her hair glows..." * to himself "I didn't see that coming! Her hair actually glows!" * Pascal "Why does her hair glow?!" * hysterically "WHAT?!" * at Pascal "Why is he smiling at me?" *''(to Rapunzel)'' "So, you're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand..." * "I'm not freaking out-- are you freaking out? No, I'm just very interested in your hair and the magical qualities that it possesses. How long has it been doing that exactly?" * "You never left that tower. And you're still gonna go back?" * "Ahh.. yeah, well. I'll spare you the sob story of poor orphan Eugene Fitzherbert. It's a little bit of a... it's a little bit of a downer. scoots closer to Flynn, eager to listen There was this book. A book I use to read every night to all the younger kids. The Tales of Flynigan Rider! Swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive, not bad with the ladies either. Not that he'd ever brag, of course." * "Uh... well, no. Actually, he had enough money to do anything he wanted to do; he could go anywhere that he wanted to go. And-- and for a kid, with nothing, I don't know. It just seemed like the better option. You can't tell anyone about this, okay? It could ruin my whole reputation." * "Well, a fake reputation is all a man has. laughs, then they gaze into each other's eyes Well, I should, um... I-- I should-- I should get some more firewood." *"Well, then you'd be the first. But thank you." *''(to Maximus)'' "Well, I hope you're here to apologize." * the look on Rapunzel's face "You okay?" * softly "Why?" * reassuringly "It will be." * "Well, that's the good part, I guess. You get to go find a new dream." * pushing the satchel aside "I'm starting to." * "Where are we going? Captain gives him a 'You know' look, and Flynn places his hand around his neck Oh." * "HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT HER?! TELL ME, NOW!!!" * realization "Old lady? guards come to and drag him away No, wait! You don't understand! She's in trouble! WAIT!" * "Frying pans! Who knew, right?" * "Head down." * "Arms in." * "Knees ap-- flabbergasted Knees apart? Why do I need to keep my knees apa--" *''(Maximus helps him break out of jail)'' "Max, you brought them here? Thank you." (Max whinnies) "No, really, thank you. I have a feeling that all this time we've just been misunderstanding one another and we're really just-" (Max has annoyed look) "Yeah, you're right, we should go." *''(arrives at tower in attempts to rescue Rapunzel from Gothel)'' "Rapunzel? Rapunzel let down your hair!" * her off "No, Rapunzel." * "No." * "I can't let you do this." * "But if you do this-" * "-then you will die." * "Rapunzel. looks at him Wait." * Weakly "Rapunzel." * Louder "Hey!" * her head in his direction; As loud as he can be "RAPUNZEL!" * Pause "You were my new dream." * his eyes and gazes at Rapunzel "Rapunzel?" *''(upon seeing Rapunzel with short brown hair)'' "Did I ever tell you I've got a thing for brunettes?" *''(closing narration)'' "Well...you can imagine what happened next. The kingdom rejoiced, for their lost princess has returned. The party lasted an entire week, and honestly, I don't remember most of it." * narrating "But I know what the big question is: Did Rapunzel and I ever get married? Well I am pleased to tell you that after years and years of asking and asking and asking, I finally said yes." * narrating "Alright, I asked her." * narrating "Yes, we are." Tangled Ever After * "This is the story of the day my life ended." * "I'm kidding! It was the happiest day of my life. Our wedding day." * "So, who wants a piece of cake?" * "Yes, everything was perfect. banner unfurls showing Rapunzel and Flynn; Flynn has a big nose Oh, come on! They still can't get my nose right!" Category:Quotes Category:Disney Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Lines Category:Tangled Quotes Category:Disney Prince Quotes